User talk:Cometstyles/Archives
Welcome to the Mortal Kombat Wikia, hopefully this site will soon have info on the many needed pages. RyuHane 23:49, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Hello Can I help you out with editing and or creating MK articles?-Azul DeWikify Alot of these articles need to be De-Wikified.It looks like some one just copied pages from Wikipedia and just pasted onto the article pages!! Every wiki needs to be unique. We need to come up with our own ideas! What do you say?-Azul 01:00, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Another Thing I have another suggestion not to be ruse or anything but to you ever consider changing the Logo or bacround that will reflect on the Games instead of a pic that people cant really see?-Azul 01:06, 23 August 2007 (UTC) I think this image is really good. The site said it was too big so I'm just giving you the link.Thanks for letting me give you my opinion.Maybe you should come by the Final Fantasy Wiki and get some ideas. -Azul 02:08, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks for using my Backround I really look forward to helping out this wiki!! I really have a passion for the MK games, probably as much as I do for Final Fantasy!!!You should come check out my FFWiki user page!!!-Azul 00:33, 25 August 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry Comestyles this site is too wikifyed for me.It looks identical to the articles of wikipedia about MK. All wiki's have their own style their own ideas their own articles that they created from scratch.These articles look very un-original.Some of the edits and pages created by look like she/he made them her/himself and not just copying something and pasteing it.This is Azul signing off.P.S if you would like to collaborate on this message feel free to leave me a message on my talk page.I mean no disrespect-Azul 05:53, 29 August 2007 (UTC) I'll stay if you promise that we can (sooner than later) come up with our own ideas.I love MK.I don't want to see this Wiki shelved.I have to go to school now.When I get back I'll start editing.Thank you for your time.-Azul 15:24, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Warning Cometstyles 06:01, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Warning Cometstyles 06:02, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Warning Cometstyles 06:02, 10 November 2007 (UTC) 'Vandalism'? Hi, Cometstyles. I have noticed that two un-registered users are vandalizing this Wikia. (One of them is 82.50.151.204). They create articles that DON'T HAVE ANYTHING WITH MORTAL KOMBAT!, like Buy cheap phentermine diet pills or Lesbian rubbing pussy videos or Free lesbian movie trailer. Please, as I am the founder of the portuguese Mortal Kombat Wikia, I know that we can block and erase articles. Please, block these users, for INFINITE TIME, to they learn a thing. Thank you very much, Juanzs 00:00, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Vandalism continues. I take a tragic decision. I log into this wikia today, and when I see Top Content, the same vandalism articles you have deleted before returned, and it was the same user. I know it is a tragical decision, but I blocked his IP for infinite time, so he cannot do that more. I erased the articles too. If he returns, I will be order to talk to the Wikia team about him. Juanzs 13:16, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for giving me Sysop status. Juanzs 12:28, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Azul here! I have returned to wiki-gnoam! I was wondering if you would allow me to make forums here, just to make the wiki more fun? Whaddya say? -Azul 01:30, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I actually wanted forums here as well but due to lack of editors, decided against it but if someone else wants to start with the forums, I'll say, Go for it :) .. Cometstyles 09:21, 1 May 2008 (UTC) The forums have been created! again..... I have just put an add over at the Gaming Wikia site. Hopefully someone will see it and come and help out at the site. I'll ask Angie if she'll feature the Wiki in the Gaming Spotlight (wikia add at the top right hand corner of the page) in the next roation, unless we haven't already been there. -Azul 21:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) No more wiki! Let's stop copying text from Wikipedia and pasting it here. By example, the Superman image (if you go to Wikipedia and search) has MY NAME (Juan Cruz) on the Uploader! Juan Rodrigues 01:54, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::why not stop copying stuff from wikipedia and do some original research from now on....=-Cometstyles 12:14, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well, good idea. Juan Rodrigues 00:31, 21 July 2008 (UTC) SysOp tag I've created the following image for the users who have a SysOp status. I also protected your page so vandalism cannot arrive. Juan Rodrigues 23:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Also, there's this page that's also vandalism:Cyrax(Varia suit) New logo and skin I have a question. May I change the logo and the skin of this wiki, so it will look like Wikipedia? Juan Rodrigues 21:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :well show me what logo you have chosen because I really like the current one and regarding the background, sure but if I think it doesn't look that good or if people complain, then it will be reverted.... Cometstyles 10:37, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Looks like you lads could use some add'l help Hey there. I've been perusing the MK wikia site. It's coming out nicely, but I was a bit surprised to see that none of the admins/site-staff have carried out done page edits since 2008. I'm an extremely devoted MK fan, and I think you'll like the edits I've been doing as of late. I was wondering if you might consider signing me on as a MK Wiki-staffer, or tell me what you would like or need for me to do first? --Alphafactor 18:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi, yeah it has been slow but if you can prove yourself by doing a lot of work around here, I will promote you to admin...Cometstyles 23:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Articles on the Levels? My username is Smoke., and I've been an occasional contributor to this wiki. I have noticed that it is more or less inactive around here. I have a question. I noticed that some articles were deleted (the Scorpion's Lair article, for instance). Was there anything particularly wrong with that article? I'm going to do some small articles on a few of the levels, and I wanted to make sure I was in the clear as to recreating deleted articles. Smoke My pageMy talk 18:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :By the way, did you block this ? They vandalized the article on Jax. Smoke My pageMy talk 18:35, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Character infoboxes... Hi, I'm going over a lot of the main character pages and making some changes, and in the character infoboxes, I was wondering if the heights and weights they give are real (as in sourced from somewhere) or just made up. There are a few that I know are straight up wrong (like Quan Chi's height) and some don't match up with the page text (like Moloch's height). So did someone just come along and make up heights and weights, or are the values legit? Thanks. BigMC109 20:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) : I believe they are legit and taken form source (official website if i remember correctly) and yeah if you think a height is wrong, you may fix it :) ..--Cometstyles 00:55, 31 March 2009 (UTC) SysOp Hi, my name is Andrea, I'm an admin from Spanish Mortal Kombat Wiki, I wish to be a sysop on this wiki for expand it and help, I hope your answer =) --[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 23:01, 26 July 2009 (UTC) hello hello my friend, I'm the sysop of the MK wikia in Spanish, if you need help in some articles please call us :). --[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 10:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Fixing article titles affected by project namespace issue Hi, I'm contacting you (and the other admins on this Mortal Kombat wiki) for help with fixing the titles and namespaces of a bunch of articles. Articles that start out "Mortal Kombat:" are all located at the wrong title: either they are missing the colon, or there is no space after the colon. The MediaWiki software will not allow the pages to be moved to the right title, with both a colon and a space after the colon, because "Mortal Kombat" is the name of the project namespace. Examples of articles affected by this problem: * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (should be "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation") * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (soundtrack) (should be "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (soundtrack)") * Mortal Kombat:Armageddon (should be "Mortal Kombat: Armageddon") * Mortal Kombat Conquest (should be "Mortal Kombat: Conquest") * Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance (should be "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance") * Mortal Kombat:Deception (should be "Mortal Kombat: Deception") * Mortal Kombat:Defenders of the Realm (should be "Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm") * Mortal Kombat Devastation (should be "Mortal Kombat: Devastation") * Mortal Kombat:Live Tour (should be "Mortal Kombat: Live Tour") * Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks (should be "Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks") * Mortal Kombat Special Forces (should be "Mortal Kombat: Special Forces") * Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins (should be "Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins") * Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition (should be "Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition") * Mortal Kombat Unchained (should be "Mortal Kombat: Unchained") As the above list shows, this issue affects a lot of articles, and they're important articles, too (including games in the main series). And not only does this put articles at the wrong title, but also, it causes them to appear in the wrong namespace. I asked for help with this problem on the main Wikia forums, and Wikia staff explained why it was happening and suggested that you (the admins) use the form to file a request to have the project namespace changed from "Mortal Kombat" to "Mortal Kombat Wiki". (The subdomain would still be "mortalkombat.wikia.com"; the only thing that would be changed is that now pages like "Mortal Kombat:Community Portal" would have to be moved to "Mortal Kombat Wiki:Community Portal".) Could you file the request so we can get these articles to the correct title? Thanks so much. :) —WikiaCitizen (reply) 12:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Update: Admin User:Smoke. made the request and Wikia staff have made the change! :) I'm going to go start fixing the broken links and moving the relevant pages now. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 17:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) SysOp, New Account Hey! I am writing to tell you that unfortunately, I'm ending my participation on this wikia today, July the 4th, 2010. I already have my new account, Knee427. Please grant me the old SysOp status and ban my old account (the one I'm using to write this). Thank you very very much, Juan Rodrigues 13:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the upgrade from none to rollback! I won't let you down! —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 11:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ranks In The Wikia Hello, I'm a newcomer to the wikias, and I've heard about certain "ranks" you can be placed in. I was wondering what I can do to achieve these certain ranks. Thanks in advance. Russian Mortal Kombat Wikipedia. Hello. My name is Alex and I'm long time fan of the Mortal Kombat series, since 1994. I live in Russia and I have an idea of creating Russian Mortal Kombat Wiki to help russian-speaking people to get to know more information about the series, games and it's characters. I have tryed to use Russian Wikipedia for this purpose, but since this summer they become to delete pages about characters, marking them as insignificant for the Wikipedia. I personally think that such politics are wrong, since people have the right to access any information about even less popular characters. I already have complete material for articles about all main games in the series and all its spin-offs. Also I wrote articles about all characters from Mortal Kombat Deception and Armageddon. So in the begining Russian MK Wiki wiil not be empty at all. But there is one question - where should I begin? Should I create a new MK Wiki for this purpose or should I ask your permission to do that? Best Regards. Alex. CrimsonSumac 12:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Create one here ...--Cometstyles 09:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)